This invention relates to new and useful improvements in sliding axles for trailers.
Usually such trailers are of the fifth wheel variety and include an undercarriage which is adapted for sliding movement relative to the trailer so that the trailer can be tipped rearwardly for easy loading and can then be repositioned thus levelling the trailer and load.
Such devices usually include relatively complicated mechanisms, particularly the mechanism between the undercarriage and the trailer and are not only costly to produce, but often jam due to dirt and the like interferring between the rolling or sliding compongents. As an example side thrust rollers or guides are usually required to maintain alignment between the undercarriage and the trailer frame.